


Monstrous Beauty

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cum Inflation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Just a short drabble about Link and a Lynel consensually banging...that's pretty much it





	Monstrous Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr, s-aizo, as well   
> Currently taking commissions, check my tumblr for more details

Getting the whole thing set up and rolling wound up being easier than he ever could have thought. 

With most of his body weight resting on his shoulders and upper back, legs dangling uselessly, the tips of his boots just barely grazing the grassy ground, his bare ass high up in the air, Link ignored the tingling of limbs falling asleep, hungrily licked his lips and instead focused all of his attention on what was resting in-between the gap of his legs, rubbing lightly against the underside of his cock and dangling balls. 

It had started as a simple curiosity: what would it feel like to be fucked by a Lynel? At first, he thought it impossible - really, how could it possibly work when the beasts attacked him on first sight whenever he stumbled across one? Then, a special tidbit from Kilton, sneakily given as though the weird man knew what Link was thinking, had given him the information he needed to make it happen. Honestly, was a bit arduous and dangerous but, obviously, worked out in the end. 

And the results were even better than he could have possibly imagined. 

Lying between his legs, pulsing and twitching, was one hell of a gorgeous Lynel cock. Impossibly huge, nearly as thick as the sword Lynels carried, lines of ridged, pronounced veins curving every which way over the glistening surface of the bright pink flesh, it was a mouthwatering beauty. And, pretty soon, it was going to be inside of him. Heart thudding wildly in his chest, skin flushed and sensitive, sweat running down the curve of his bowed back, Link pulled in a shaky breath, and reached forward to wrap his fingers around the massive member. 

Above him, the Lynel shuddered, letting out a loud grunt of appreciation. His fingers couldn’t even fully encircle it, didn’t even come close. Against his palm, the Lynel’s cock was so hot, so hard, and he wanted it so much. Swallowing hard, a tiny smile tugging at his lips when the Lynel impatiently stamped its back legs, clearly also wanting to get this show on the road, Link, using his other arm as leverage, lowered himself just enough to guide the massive, swollen, bulbous head of the Lynel to his (thoroughly, probably overly, prepared) hole. 

There, he paused, wanting to take a few moments to calm down his racing heart and steel himself for what was coming next, knowing full well this massive cock was about to be thrust inside his tiny hole but not knowing what exactly was going to happen after that - other than being fucked by it; that was a given, the question was really: what was going to happen to his body when that thing entered him - so he wanted just a moment, a single moment to ready himself. The Lynel, on the other hand, had other ideas. Once it felt the head of its cock brushing against Link’s hole, what little control it had disappeared. Snorting loudly, it slammed its hips down, sinking the entire length of its massive cock inside of Link. 

Brilliant sunspots exploded in front of his eyes. Mouth falling open, his back arching even further into a defined curve, a weird sensation that was a mix of pleasure and pain cascading up from the base of his spine, sending fireworks of golden heat through his nerves as it went, before finally exploding in his mind, overrunning all sense of reasoning, rationality and had him wailing shamelessly as he immediately proceeded to cum, spilling cum all over his stomach, chest and face. The whole thing happened over the course of only a few seconds before the pleasant haze of his afterglow settled over his mind. 

He was given no time to recover. Mere seconds after the Lynel was inside, it began to thrust roughly, pumping its hips as it continuously impaled him on that massive meat. Gasping, crying, and sobbing as pleasure so intense it burn assaulted him, Link stared up at the underbelly of the beast, distantly wondering why it took him this long to do this. It felt amazing! Incredible! His insides were being thoroughly messed up! It felt like the Lynel was fucking his stomach, like it was trying to rip him apart, to imprint its shape on his insides. Those veins scrapped against the sensitive sides, an agonizingly incredible sensation that sent endless shudders racing through him. His hole, his hole was stretched open so wide, he was stuffed so full, his stomach…his stomach…

Tongue hanging out of his mouth, obscene pants falling free from his parted, wet lips, Link’s hazy gaze traveled up to where he and the Lynel were connected but stopped when his eyes found his stomach. A delirious giggle escaped him. The Lynel’s cock, it was so big that with every thrust into him, impaled him on that beautiful cock, his stomach swelled, bulged, deformed around the intense length pressing against his insides. Rocking his hips, pressing back up against the Lynel, wanting him to drive that dick further, deeper into him, to mess him up even more, Link rested a hand on his bulging stomach, delighted at the lewd sensation of his belly swelling underneath his palm. 

This…this was addicting. It felt so good, so incredibly good. There was nothing else that could compare to the mass, to the thickness, to the strength of a Lynel dick! 

Suddenly, the Lynel’s pace picked up. Its thrust became even more rough, erratic. Cumming, the beast was cumming! Excitement, anticipation prickled his flushed skin. Drool slid out of his panting mouth, dribbling down to his chin and chest. He was sad it was coming to an end but Goddess knew, he wanted the Lynel to cum inside of him, he wanted to know what it felt like to be creampied by this massive beast. 

And, thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long to find out. With a loud roar and one more hard thrust that completely buried its cock in Link, the Lynel was cumming, flooding his insides with scalding hot jizz. Letting out a loud howl of his own that could probably be heard in the neighboring towns, Link didn’t even notice his own orgasm ripping through him, far too distracted by the sensations of that amazing jizz filling him up. Too much, far too much, his stomach! His stomach was swelling, inflating as more and more Lynel jizz poured into him! 

Too much, far too much! Link emitted an odd gurgling noise as hot, thick, bitterly delicious Lynel jizz gushed out of his wide open mouth. Eyes rolled back in his head, panting hard, his hazy, dazed mind gleefully decided that this wouldn’t ever just be a one time thing. Finally, it seemed the Lynel was spent. Shuddering violently, it slipped back, sliding Link off its softening dick with a satisfied grunt. He felt to the ground with a wet splat. Legs twitching, a delirious grin on his cum splattered face, Link hazily watched as the Lynel walked a couple paces away, its cock still visible. To his surprise, it didn’t immediately race off, leaving him behind but instead, lingered, watching Link as Link watched him. Still interested, obviously. 

After taking a few moments to compose himself, still dizzy and overwhelmed by the experience, Link slowly sat up. His ass let out a soft whine of disapproval as he put weight on his thoroughly used hole. He was going to need a long, warm bath after this. That could wait a long while, though. Some of the Lynel’s jizz had come out, but his belly was still so swollen full with the beast’s cum but…

He wanted more. He wanted so much more. Wiping jizz from his mouth, he met the Lynel’s red eyes, which were looking at him with undisguised hunger. Licking his lips clean, shuddering at the strong taste, Link considered it for a moment. There was stuff he needed to do - a lot of stuff, even - but, yeah, he could definitely swing another round. His hole was already twitching hungrily, wanting to be stuffed full once more.


End file.
